Why
by MoonlitHoundoom
Summary: Kat makes a heart-breaking discovery and this is how she dealt with it and got better Pre Matters of the heart. Rated M for Blood and Psychological issues Multiple Shippings and Smut both straight and Yuri, I DO NOT OWN POKEMON
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE**

Why

**Disclaimer **

I do not own Pokemon

**Description **

Kat makes a heart-breaking discovery and this is how she dealt with it and got better

Pre Matters of the heart. Rated M fore Blood and Psychological issues

**Shippings :**

Magmadmin (Tabitha & Courtney ) , HigherMagmaShipping (Tabitha & Kat) , eventual PoochyenaShipping (Kat and Blaise) & Onesided ShiningDiamondShipping ( Kat & Miki )

**THANKS **

AquilaTempestas for Editing this

Chapter One - The Shock

_I knew I shouldn't have continued down the corridor. I would still have been ignorant, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing now or not. It gave me a chance to take a new path, but whether that path is a noble one, I can't say for sure. All I can do is hope for the best._

It was a hot summer's day in Team Magma's new Mossdeep base. Due to the soaring temperatures, most of the members were taking a midday nap to avoid the worst of the heat. I was one of the few unlucky souls left awake to guard the base. I heard a voice calling out to my boyfriend of four months to do her harder. Time seemingly froze as I reached for the door handle and to scan my pass. Upon opening the door, I found my boyfriend Tabitha doggy styling with my fraternal twin Courtney.

"Why? I thought I was special to you, Tabitha!" I blurted, before running out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran towards the bathroom to conceal myself and mull things over in a icy bath as it was too damn hot for anything else. Grunts looked at me with surprise – they had never known me to cry. I was their rock – the one they would come to if they needed to be comforted. Now I was one who needed a helping hand.

A few followed me as far as the corridor leading to the bathroom. Slamming the door, I locked it then slid down the door blinded by my tears. I must've knocked a bottle off the shelf as a sharp pain in my wrist exploded. Glancing down, I noticed a stream of blood trickling out of the wound. The pain gave me a release and a feeling of clarity.

I was interrupted from my thought process by Tabitha banging on the door and yelling. "Open this door, Kat, or I will go get a Camerupt to knock it down!"

Ignoring his threats, I reached a hand down into my pocket, fingers brushing up against a small knife. Cutting was a release. A messy one, but it kept my mind temporarily distracted. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but my heart convinced me it was the right thing to do. I drew the blade across my right wrist, deep enough to bleed, but not so deep to die.

A new voice called out to me. "Commander! With all respect, open this fucking door before we batter it down!"

By this time I had opened up several more cuts on each wrist and was beginning to feel faint. I must've collapsed as my first-in-command started rattling the door handle, and yelling for someone to hurry up and bring a Camerupt quickly. The last thing I saw was the wooden bathroom door splinter from a rollout delivered by the boss' Camerupt. My first-in-command came rushing towards me, as several members stared at me in shock at the blood seeping out of my right wrist.

A female grunt knelt over me shaking me now, not addressing me personally and not by rank. "Kat, talk to me. Come on, just say something, anything". Grunts were swift to move as the boss pushed through to reach my side. He grabbed a bandage off a grunt who was fumbling with it and wrapped it tightly around my wrist. I wanted to thank him, but my vision faded to black.

When I woke, I was in a bed at the sick bay with a blond-headed man. Maxie was asleep in the chair by my side, face streaked by tears. Turning over slowly as my limbs were stiff, I was greeted by a black wet nose and a rough tongue over my face. I sputtered out. "All right Doomer, I'm okay! Yes, I love you too."

Hearing my voice the boss yanked Doomer off, chuckling. "She's survived, but we don't need you crushing her." He then turned to m, expression stern. "Kat, tell me why you did that. Why did you try to kill yourself?"

I brought my knees to my chest and whispered, "Tabitha cheated on me with Courtney. It broke my heart."

The boss sat on the bed beside me and pulled me in for a hug. "There there Kat, it's okay. Did you know I thought I'd lost you? It scared me senseless to think I might outlive one of my daughters."

The blond-headed male had woken up by this point. I looked at him, puzzled. "Who the hell is that guy?" I asked. I hadn't been notified, and I was in charge of recruiting new people.

"This guy is Blaise. He's one of the new admins," the boss helpfully supplied.

_Oh no, another idiot to deal with._

.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title ****  
>Why chapter 2<br>****Disclaimer****  
>I do not own Pokemon<br>****Warnings ****  
>Blood, Mentions of self harm, Psycological issues and Smut in later chapter<strong>

Kats PoV

The Boss had got me a little diary and had my grunts fill it in with inspirational phrases so whenever I was feeling down I could take it out my pocket and have a read of why I was special to them . I needed to look at it a lot whenever I saw them together. Luckily my grunts had come up with a plan, a risky plan to get me and my first in command together . I swear my grunts are romance obsessed. I decided to let the plan go ahead , it was another chance at happiness after day my first in command , Miki approached me hiding something behind her back . Smiling for the first time in ages I playfully peered behind her to see her holding a box . Reaching around her middle I plucked the box from her hands , The name tag said ' For My dearest Commander'  
>After a nod from her I opened it up to find a pencil case shaped like a Houndoom filled with coloured pens and pencils . In the bottom of the box there was a pad of paper .<p>

Suddenly my emotions took over and I pulled her close to me , Closing the gap I placed a soft , gentle kiss on her lips and whispered '' Its beautiful , thankyou how do you know I wanted one '' . She winked at me and smiled too '' The boss told me you love drawing Manga so we pooled our pay to get you these '' . Chuckling I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close '' How about I draw a picture of you then Miki , or shall we spend our time a bit better '' .  
>She nodded and pulled me off towards my room . when we got there we both out of breath, laughing I went to the closet and pulled out my old cheerleading costume '' Miki can I draw you in this , i want to work on different styles of clothing . Anyway I think you'd look reeaaly hot in it '' i squealed out giving her my best baby poochyena eyes . She took the outfit from my hands , looked the outfit over and nodded '' is there a bathroom I can change in Kat . I mean if there isn't i'm ok changing here '' . I looked up from setting the pens up within easy reach of my armchair . '' There is but it's out of order , still being cleaned ''<br>. Miki silently nodded before slowly removing her hood and shirt , when she bent over to push her skirt down I got a full view of her cleavage . As she straightened up I crossed over to her and pulled her close . Leaning down I picked up the Cheerleading top from the floor . placing it and the skirt over one arm I reached round and unclipped Miki's bra allowing her breasts to hang free.  
>Lying her down on the bed I knelt on her legs and kissed her again '' Mmm I think I would rather draw you like this , You are so sexy '' <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Pokémon**

**Warnings **

**Blood and Character Death here not explicitly mentioned but implied **

I woke up next to Miki who was clinging to my arm like a baby , Her poketech was on the table it began to ring . Leaning across i flipped the 'On' switch , my blood ran cold as Archie's voice crackled out from the speakers

'' It's Archie Miki , have you got the required information from their database yet . Time is running short'' . I had pulled my recorder out and recorded the message . Dressing quickly I hurried to the bosses room , I didn't knock I walked straight in startling the boss who was getting into his boxers '' Sorry sir but you need to listen to this '' I chucked him the recorder .

His face darkened as he listened to the message '' Kat stay here and whatever you here don't leave my room , I don't want Archie going after you . Curl up in my bed with your Houndoom and don't worry Dad's going to sort it out '' . I blinked, stunned and worried about what he was going to do but i did as he said. he ruffled my hair tucking me into his bed . I smiled as Houndoom leapt up beside me . About five minutes after he left I heard a massive commotion, I heard a cry of pain and Dad swearing . Deciding to abandon his orders I leapt out of the bed with Houndoom by my side . Running into the corridor I saw Miki holding a dagger and dad holding his head with blood on his hand

. Charging at her i rugby tackled her around the waist and floored her . The dagger went skittering along the floor , I grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the floor rendering her unconscious . A strong pair of hands wrapped around me and lifted me off Miki's unconscious form . they deposited me on the floor next to Dad . I looked up at the person who moved me it was Mitch . Nodding at him I turned to Dad who had a nasty gash on his forehead. Ripping off the bottom of my shirt I pressed the strip of fabric to his forehead hoping to slow the blood flow. As soon as it had slowed I lifted him to his feet and supported him down the corridor to the medical bay . When I got through the doors nurses pushed me away and took him from me . Another nurse noticed my thigh was bleeding and lead me to a bay so she could look at my leg _, Miki's dagger must have caught my leg as I tackled her_ . The Nurse tied a rather large bandage over my cut and left ordering me to rest . Ignoring a set of orders for the second time in a day I went to look for my Dad to see how he was doing . He had a bandage on his forehead but was sat up all cheery . Climbing on to the bed next to him I curled up by his side as a single gunshot rang out … _Miki , Why did you do this I thought you were a trustworthy person . _Dad reached down and stroked my hair as I fell into a deep and troubled sleep

**Another Chapter down **

**Blaise will Feature more Majorly in the next chapter guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Why Chapter 4**

**I do not own Pokemon **

**Warnings are as usual**

After my leg healed I was in the gym kickboxing with my Blaziken when the new admin walked in . I could tell he was checking me out , the way he slowly looked up my legs which were tangling with my Blazikens . ''Hey pervert stop it or you can tangle with my Pokémon '' Blaise looked down at his shoes ''i can't fight well , Maxie said for you to teach me '' I looked him up and down _A weedy thing like him wouldn't stand a round against my well perfected fighting style_ . Blaise climbed up to the edge of the ring . As he climbed through he tripped on the fencing faceplanting the mats . I untied my wrist grips _no point having a huge advantage he needs to keep some dignity_ . Leaning down I offered my hand to help him stand . As he gripped my hands he tried to pull me down . I grinned _someone had lied to me_ . Suddenly i dropped on my elbow bringing my full weight on the inside of his elbow . He yelped in pain and released my hand . Rolling i came up to face him , his face had changed into a supercilious smirk like he had won the fight. He stood up and aimed a punch at me . Yawning i sidestepped and socked him one in the gut

30 Minutes later

i threw Blaise over my shoulder knocking the blonde out cold . Dusting my hands off i stood up and the grunts who were watching cheered . The boss tutted from behind me ''did you have to knock your work partner out cold , that's going to destroy the trust between you two '' I rolled my eye '' Me and him , that's a good idea if you want him dead by the end of the month , he's a pervert and a jerk '' Maxie moved to where he could see me '' And you're a violent , short-tempered commander , he likes you '

I glared at the unconscious blonde _if looks could kill he would be dead by now , he had felt up us girls legs for days_ Maxie noticed my glare '' Karin , we will go talk this over in my office'' I hopped over the guard rail '' can i work with Mitch , I'd feel safer with his muscle to back me up '' Maxie glared '' You are working with Blaise his illusion skills will be more helpful than Mitch's muscle '' He ordered . I growled '' Fine Maxie sir , i will put up with the jerk ''. Maxie clapped me on the back '' You'll soon be like me and Archie , in the same bed''.

I mimed puking behind his back_ No way on Arceus's green planet did i want to know about …...that No no and more no that was disgusting, my eyes still burned after i walked into the office at the wrong time , my poor Poochyena had become Confused by it_ . I quickly stopped my pantomime when he turned around '' Just give him a chance Karin he could be the one ''.

He chuckled at my angry face '' Go make room in your office Karin , Arceus knows you need to get laid , you're way too uptight '' I aimed a kick at his shin '' I DO NOT NEED TO GET LAID , if i did i would ask Brodie hes more tolerable than Blaise '' Maxie dodged from my kick '' Easy you're proving my point '' I glared and stormed off to get changed . Once i cahnged , me and Brodie were on patrol , the violet haired thief was holding my hand but i didn't mind any other day and i would have decked him . i looked at his face ' Shall we go scare the new admin out of his wits , he needs it the little pervert '' . Brodie smiled , and then nodded with a well-known smirk on his face , the smirk that said what are you waiting for let's do this .

Ideas for the big prank please


End file.
